The Will to Change
by Tethla Magus
Summary: It all started off peaceful on the planet of Lost Jerusalem. 7 people have been chosen to save the world by changing the set future. Will these 7 people succeed? There will be hardships but they are prepared right?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is Tethla Magus here. I'm a major Shionxchaos fan. Has anyone else noticed all the scenes with Shion and chaos? I loved their meeting in game III where chaos had to carry Shion back to her hotel room. I was totally freaking out.

Pairings:

chaos and Shion

Jr. and MOMO

Shion and KOS-MOS (a really great friendship and mother and daughter moments)

Shion and Wilhelm (not a love pairing but you'll see)

Rating: T for now but can be changed to M later

* * *

><p>Shion P.O.V<p>

"KOS-MOS?" I whispered. It was early in the morning so I didn't want to disturb anyone on the Elsa. I doubt anyone could hear me, but it was a habit to keep quiet. I pressed a couple buttons on KOS-MOS maintenance bed. The cover rose and revealed KOS-MOS. She was in her combat frame. Her body was blue since it was filled with anti-G jell. KOS-MOS sat up and opened her red eyes.

"Good morning Shion." KOS-MOS greeted her usual greeting whenever she woke up from her dreamless sleep. "How may I be of assistance?" She slowly, but gracefully climbed out of the black maintenance pod. Her blue hair fell behind her shoulders.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I just couldn't sleep anymore and I wanted some company. DO you mind joining me for a walk around the Elsa?" I asked her. I put my hand on her cheek. Her skin looked real since Second Division edited her facial features to that of a human.

"I am pleased to be of assistance." KOS-MOS responded. She blinked. Her answer wasn't a direct 'yes' or 'no' but it was still an agreement.

"Well, do you need any tune-ups or adjustments?" I questioned. I was protective of KOS-MOS. I needed to take good care of her, since Miyuki persuaded the Director to let me and Allen take care of her.

"No. Everything is running fine." KOS-MOS looked at me.

"What time is it?" I wondered aloud.

"It is 6:55 and 45 seconds in Miltian time." KOS-MOS responded. I had to cut her off before she named the current time of all the existing star systems.

"Can you help me make breakfast for everyone?"

"My apologies, I have no data on cooking or any type of home economics" KOS-MOS said. She looked down. Her right hand rested on her left wrist. It was a habit she picked up from chaos.

"That's alright. I'll teach you." I smiled at her. KOS-MOS blinked.

"Affirmative." she said. I looked at her. What would Vector Industries think of me? Shion Uzuki, Chief Engineer of Vector's First R&D Division KOS-MOS project, teaching the anti-Gnosis prototype battle android how to cook. KOS-MOS took a few steps towards me. Her heels clicked against the floor, I took her gloved hand in my own and proceeded to drag her out of the maintenance room. I couldn't help but admire my work on her. She has come so far. She surely functioned better than our original plans for the archetype.

"Say KOS-MOS, do you have any memories of the KOS-MOS incident?" I asked. I hoped she didn't remember. That day was a frightening one. KOS-MOS went out of control and killed many employees and soldiers. She was ruthless. I remember when she faced me and was about to ram her drill-hand through me. Kevin jumped in front of me and blocked the hit. He saved my life at the cost of his own. I remember the moment of fear when the archetype looked at me and walked away. I remember all the U-TIC soldiers attacking her and only got killed in the worst way imaginable. The power was unstoppable. I remember grabbing a gun and aiming at her head. I remembered pulling the trigger and sending the bullet straight at her. I remember the explosion and ear splitting sound of metal on metal. I destroyed KOS-MOS. I still tremble at the memory. Kevin, the love of my love was killed right before my very eyes, and I was powerless against it. KOS-MOS' voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"I do not recall any memories of that incident. I only know what I heard from the other employees and survivors. I heard that I went out of control and caused a lot of people…pain." KOS-MOS explained. Our hands were still entwined.

"I'm happy that you don't remember. But, if you did remember, it would help to prevent another incident like that. In a way, I want and don't want you to remember." I looked at KOS-MOS.

"I am sorry. I cannot comprehend illogical human thought."

"Heh, oh well. It might not make sense to you now KOS-MOS, but, I hope that one day, you will be able to understand." I told her. I didn't get a response. We continued walking until we approached the elevator. I pressed the button and we went up. We continued walking until we approached the Elsa's restaurant. I guided KOS-MOS to the kitchen. "Okay, KOS-MOS, you do know about food right?"

"Yes." KOS-MOS responded. I smiled and let go of her hand.

"Can you grab some eggs? I'm thinking of making something different. I'm sure everyone is tired of curry." KOS-MOS nodded and walked over to the fridge. She grabbed a carton of eggs. "Now, can you crack the eggs into this bowl? I think we need all of them since we have to make enough for everyone and enough for seconds."

"Yes." KOS-MOS grabbed an egg and she cracked it in the bowl. Unfortunately, she dented the bowl in the process. I studied her expression. I saw a hint of agitation in her eyes. I was amazed. KOS-MOS was showing emotions? I heard the door slide open. chaos walked in. He seemed to be stretching.

"Morning Shion, morning KOS-MOS." chaos yawned.

"Good morning chaos." KOS-MOS responded. She cracked another egg. This time she nearly tipped the bowl over.

"Morning chaos." I said. I hid my face from him.

"Is there anything I can help with?" chaos asked.

"Well, you can help KOS-MOS. She's having…issues with the eggs." I suggested. chaos walked over to KOS-MOS and he held the bowl steady.

"KOS-MOS, the trick is to crack them softly. More like this." chaos took an egg and cracked it gently against the bowl.

"I see." KOS-MOS said. She observed him closely. I smiled. I pulled out some pancake mix and got another bowl.

"Shion, she did it!" chaos beamed. I blushed at his beaming face.

"W-wonderful. Can you help with some seasoning? Have her stir." I told chaos. He nodded and got some pepper, salt, and curry powder. The door opened again and revealed MOMO, Jr., and Ziggy.

"Oh, Shion can I help?" MOMO asked. I nodded. "Jr., Ziggy, you help too." Jr. shrugged.

"You guys can make pancakes. I started with the batter. You just have to add the sugar and anything else you want on there." I said. "Ziggy, do you want to help with bacon?"

"Sure. I know how to make it." Ziggy said. He grabbed a pan and grabbed bacon from the fridge. He put butter in the pan first. Soon, the bacon was sizzling in the pan on the stove. MOMO was scolding Jr. for putting too much sugar in the pancakes. chaos was trying to get KOS-MOS to slow down with the stirring. I felt like a head chef. The door opened again and Captain Matthews and Hammer walked in. Tony was dragging Allen by the wrist. The kitchen was busy. KOS-MOS and chaos made eggs, Ziggy made bacon, MOMO and Jr. made eggs, Tony and Hammer made toast, Captain Matthews made coffee and hot chocolate. I set the tables and Ziggy brought in the food. I sat down at a table with chaos across and KOS-MOS sat next to me. I had my plate and began eating. chaos did the same.

"So, KOS-MOS how was the experience?" chaos asked.

"I never knew humans would be able to bond over a simple process such as making breakfast. My emotion module expressed this experience as…fun." KOS-MOS blinked. Her eyes trailed to the pancake sitting in the middle of the table.

"I don't think you should eat that KOS-MOS." I sighed. KOS-MOS stared.

"Shion, it would not affect me if I were to eat this." KOS-MOS observed. "There is only a 1.999 percent chance that eating this…pancake would cause damage to my internal circuitry."

"Fine, go ahead and eat it." I sighed. KOS-MOS tore a piece off and put it in her mouth. She seemed to be enjoying it even though she didn't show it.

"Whoa, did KOS-MOS just eat?" Tony asked. He nearly fell off his stool. Allen's mouth fell open.

"Chief, was that a good idea?" Allen asked. "Androids cannot consume human food."

"Well, it doesn't seem like there is anything abnormal. KOS-MOS how was it?"

"It was sweet due to Jr. putting unnecessary amounts of sugar into the mixture." KOS-MOS replied.

"Did you know that you had the ability to eat?" I asked her.

"Yes. Former Chief Engineer, Kevin Winnicot programmed me with the five senses." KOS-MOS said.

"Allen, did you get any of that? I need a detailed report on this." I ordered. "KOS-MOS, how come you haven't told me about this before?" I asked her. I raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't necessary. I do not get hungry; therefore it is not a requirement for me to eat." KOS-MOS explained. She reached for the rest of the pancake.

"I see. Allen, you better take note." I ordered.

"Wow, KOS-MOS is amazing!" MOMO said in awe,

"Vector has got some amazing technology." Jr. sighed. "The Durandal doesn't even match up to any of the Vector ships. We basically got served by the Dämmerung and the Rhine Maiden."

"Thanks Jr. If you want, I can contact some of my colleagues at Second Division and see if they can give some equipment to the Kukai Foundation. They could use some equipment on the Durandal and the Elsa." I glanced at Captain Matthews. "For free of course."

"Thanks Shion, but we are already in too much debt." chaos said with a smile. "We have the E.S's, what more do we need? The offer is appreciated though."

"Oh, it's quite alright. Besides, I'm sure Second Division has nothing better to do besides upgrade KOS-MOS' Territory Weapons System. They ought to do something a little more productive with their time." I said. chaos nodded.

"If you want to." chaos smiled. He finished his plate and stood up.

"I will take that." KOS-MOS took the plate from chaos. "Shion, I am going to start the dishes." KOS-MOs took everyone's empty plate. MOMO piped up.

"KOS-MOS can I help you?" MOMO asked. She hoped KOS-MOS wouldn't say no this time.

"Do as you please." KOS-MOS turned and walked out with a tray filled with everyone's dishes. MOMO followed behind.

"She's learning." I muttered.

"I think she's doing a great job." chaos said. "She may be an android but she's changing. I think everyone noticed it."

"Really?" I looked at chaos.

"Yeah, MOMO is starting to see KOS-MOS as a sister. She said so herself. I think KOS-MOS is developing some emotions." chaos messed around with his gloves.

"I think so too. Remember when she was making eggs? I thought I saw a hint of agitation in her eyes. She's also becoming like you." I added.

"Like…me?" chaos looked at me intently.

"You know when you hold your wrist?" I asked. chaos nodded. "KOS-MOS is doing that too. She seems more human these days. Now that I know she can eat, maybe we shouldn't exclude her from these events like dinner and stuff." I said. "Oh I'm sorry; I'm just blabbering off again."

"It's okay. I don't mind." chaos said. He looked at the table. I took note of that action.

"Okay, so where are we headed?"

"We're going back to the Foundation to recharge. I don't know what gonna happen after that." Jr. responded. He leaned back and put his feet on the table. Ziggy moved over to give him room.

"Hey, get your damn feet of the table Little Master! Were you raised in a barn?" Matthews screamed. Jr. yelped and got his feet off the table.

"Chief…uh…do you want to uh…never mind." Allen said.

"Hmm? Did you say something Allen?" I asked. I turned to face him. I adjusted the strap of my tank top.

"No. I didn't say anything…" Allen sighed. He continued typing away on his connection gear.

"Okay then." I looked at chaos again. He seemed to be strangely quiet. "chaos, what's up?"

"Hmm?" He looked at me.

"You're really quiet this morning. Are you okay?" I whispered.

"I'm fine." He whispered. He stared at me and I felt my face heat up. No way! I cannot be having strange attractions towards chaos. I tried calming myself. I closed my eyes and opened them again when I felt chaos' hand on my forehead. "I should be asking if you're okay."

"I-I'm fine. No need to worry about me." I stammered. "Well, now I'm going to see if KOS-MOS and MOMO need any help." I rose from the table and walked off. I heard Tony's voice in the background.

"Way to go chaos! I never saw Shion so flustered!" Tony shouted.

"Yeah that was awesome chaos!" Jr. shouted.

I grumbled and walked into the kitchen were MOMO and KOS-MOS were drying the dishes.

"Shion, what's going on in there? Why is your face so red?" MOMO asked. She dropped the towel on the counter. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Shion, I sense that this abnormal behavior always happens when you are in contact with chaos." KOS-MOS observed. Oh damn. I wish KOS-MOS didn't have to observe so much.

"It doesn't matter." I grumbled. "Is there anything I can help with or what?"

"You can help us by talking to chaos." KOS-MOS said.

"Not you too!" I grumbled. I sighed. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." I stomped out of the room and was not looking forward to seeing the Elsa's crew.

* * *

><p>That was only the first chapter. By the way, this story takes place in Xenosaga II. I decided to not have Shion go on the Dämmerung and have KOS-MOS go after her. I just needed KOS-MOS already on the Elsa for this part. Let's just say that everything from Xenosaga I happened. This is just a Shionxchaos version of Xenosaga II and Xenosaga III.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

><p>Shion P.O.V<p>

"Why? Why is everyone picking on me?" I asked to no one in particular. There was no one in the Elsa's female cabin but me. I rolled over in the bed since I decided to lie down. I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" I called. The door slid open and MOMO walked in.

"Hi, Shion, the Captain and the others wanted me to check on you." MOMO said. She sat beside me on the bed.

"Oh, well tell them that I'm okay." I muttered.

"Okay." MOMO smiled and padded out the room. I sighed. Sweet MOMO, being caught up with a ship full of idiots…well except for chaos. Even KOS-MOS is falling to the dark side. I heard the familiar sound of wind chimes.

"Shion…follow your heart." Nephilim said. "Go for what you believe. When the time comes, that will be your true strength."

"Huh? What's going to happen to me when the time comes? Can't you tell anything?" I exclaimed. Nephilim's pale face curved into what could be thought as a smirk.

"You'll find out for yourself soon." And the Nephilim disappeared. I sat up. What did she mean by follow my heart? I stood and walked out the door while adjusting my grey jacket. I guess I could go to the bridge. What was waiting for me there though? I walked to the bridge and through the sliding door. Jr. was the one who spoke up.

"chaos, look whose here?" Jr. winked at him. chaos turned around in his seat.

"Hey Shion. Are you feeling okay?" chaos asked. My face heated up again causing Jr. and Tony to laugh. Hammer held back a laugh as well.

"I-I'm fine." I said looking down at my feet. The ground suddenly became very interesting. I barely managed to put on my calm façade. Hammer could no longer hold in his laughter and he caused a roar of laughter. Captain Matthews lowered his chair and kicked Hammer in the back of the head.

"Let's cut Ms. Vector some slack alright? Jeez…my crew is full of morons." Captain muttered. I silently thanked him. The bridge door opened again, revealing KOS-MOS and Allen.

"Chief, I got the report done!" Allen screamed proudly. He ran towards me and tripped over his own feet. KOS-MOS stood in front of him making him fall backward. "KOS-MOS you're supposed to protect Vector employees!"

"You're not in any danger. By that fall, you only damaged 0.2119 percent of your skin." KOS-MOS observed. She reached out a hand and pulled him up.

"Oops, I uh…broke the data." Allen scratched the back of his head.

"Do you have a backup?" I asked him. He smoothed out his green Vector uniform.

"No…"

"Shion, I have a backup of the report in my database." KOS-MOS said.

"Allen, make a copy of the report through KOS-MOS' database and don't break it this time." I huffed.

"R-roger Chief!" Allen ran off and KOS-MOS reluctantly followed him.

"How did an idiot like him get into First Division, the highest level of Vector Industries?" Jr. asked.

"The world may never know." I replied. "What am I going to do with him?" Subconsciously, I took a glance at chaos. His silver hair, his translucent blue eyes. My face heated up again. This cannot be!

"Why the red face Shion? Oh never mind, I know!" Jr. grinned. Oh god. If Jr. knew, does that mean chaos knew too? I hope not.

"I think we all know why." Tony chuckled. "Good luck Shion." He winked.

"Oh shut up! Jr., when are we getting to the Foundation?"

"Soon, we are approaching the U.M.N gate jump column." Jr. said. "If Tony doesn't kill us, we'll be at the Foundation in an hour." I nodded. Jr. pulled me aside. "You gonna ask your crush out?" Jr. whispered.

"C-crush? He is not a crush!" I whispered. I put a hand on my hip.

"Oh please. We can all see that you are pretty much infatuated with him. chaos is oblivious though. If you don't tell him, he'll never know. He just thinks you aren't feeling well." Jr. said.

"R-really? He doesn't know?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Hah! So you admit it!"

"Damn." I grumped.

"I'll talk to him for ya!" Jr. grinned. Oh boy. God kill me now.

"Approaching U.M.N column." Hammer informed.

"Okay, Tony!"

"Aye Captain! Wooh!" Tony pumped his fist in the air.

"Hey, slow down ya moron!" Matthews screamed. He grabbed onto his hat.

"No way, I'm in the zone! Baby feel the rush!" Tony floored the controls and the Elsa was speeding at top speed. I nearly fell over. Jr. was supporting me even though he could barely stand on his own. In no time at all, the Kukai Foundation was visible. Jr. stood up straight, pulling me up with him.

"Tony, what hell?" Jr. muttered.

"I'm gonna be sick…" I grunted. chaos looked at me. Jr. just patted my shoulder.

"Alright Tony, we're docking with the Durandal." Matthews shouted. "And if you scratch my Elsa, I will throw you into space!"

"Alright, alright…sheesh. You make one mistake…" Tony grumbled. He steered and maneuvered the Elsa so it was at the bottom of the Durandal. Hammer punched in a few buttons on his control panel. A transmission was sent to the Durandal.

"Good morning, Little Mastah!" Mary greeted in her accent. Shelly looked up from the data she was reading and waved.

"Hey. We're docking in the Durandal now." Jr. said. "We're gonna head for the bridge in a second."

"Okeydokey. We look forward to seeing you Little Mastah." Mary grinned a cheeky grin and cut of the transmission.

"Okay, we're docked." Hammer sighed. "Tony, thank you for almost killing us all again with your crazy piloting." Hammer placed his head lightly on the control panel.

"Oh shut up!" Tony huffed. He crossed his arms. I followed Jr. out of the bridge and into the Durandal's dock area. We were going to take the orange train that looks like a soda can to the bridge. That thing makes me feel claustrophobic. chaos was with us as well. This was certainly very awkward. We stepped in and chaos sat down. Jr. smirked and pushed me down onto the seat next to chaos who seemed oblivious and unfazed about the actions going on around him. My face heated up again. I felt the powerful burn. What has Jr. got me into this time? chaos looked at me.

"Shion, your face is extremely red. Are you sure you're okay?" chaos asked. Jr., muffled a laugh. I shot a death stare at him.

"Uh huh." I dismissed his question. Nephilim's voice echoed in my head. 'Follow your heart, go for what you believe.' Stupid Nephilim. Always confusing me.

"Shion? Are you alive?" Jr. looked at me concerned. "I hope putting you next to chaos didn't pressure you that much." He waved a hand in my face.

"I'm sorry?" chaos asked confused. Jr. clapped his hand over his mouth and glanced at me. His expression was a good enough apology.

"Huh? Oh sorry." I apologized. The shuttle stopped. We weren't near our destination though. We were stuck. Oh crap.

* * *

><p>This next chapter is where this story gets interesting. Maybe I'll have chaos P.O.V and some SHionxchaos fluff. I'm not sure yet. Please read and review.<p> 


End file.
